fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 099
Championship II Synopsis Cameron's tactical defense allows him to dominate the final. Summary Cameron and Felix's final continues. Cameron readily Synchro Summons "Turbo Cannon", which leaves Felix with 200 LP to his 4300 upon gaining more LP via "Darklord Marie" in his GY. Felix must destroy "Turbo Cannon" in his next turn or his will lose. He could destroy it with "Malignant Blackhound", but if he leaves the monster in Attack Position, Cameron will easily destroy it and win the duel. After playing mild defense, Felix destroys "Turbo Cannon" with the effects of "Hero Blast". He also replenishes his hand via "Mirage of Nightmare" and regains 2000 LP via "Emergency Provisions" to keep himself a contender in the duel. Cameron does not react beyond setting a monster. Cameron's friends note that Cameron's extremely short and simple turns are his most dangerous. Felix has come to understand that as well. He uses the effect of "Dark Calling" to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend", the monster that defeated Clarissa. Felix adds "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer" to set up a combination that will allow "Malicious Fiend" to attack during each Battle Phase. Felix hopes to win the duel then and there, but his monster's attack reveals Cameron's facedown monster to be "Aroma Jar", who cannot be destroyed by battle and increases Cameron's LP to 5000. Cameron then summons one of his signature monsters, "Fire Princess", which begins his Cure-Burn combination. Felix tries to counter with "R-Righteous Justice", but Cameron activates his set "Waboku" before it could be destroyed. In addition, Cameron's other facedown is "Elegant Light LV4", so Cameron Special Summons "Dancing Fairy" in Defense Position. Cameron's friends subsequently analyze how Cameron has been planning every move since he summoned "Witch of the Black Forest", adding very specific cards in his hand in a specific to unleash non-stop combinations. Maya does not believe "Turbo Cannon" was truly meant to win Cameron the duel. The purpose between "Meteor Flare" and "Turbo Cannon" was to reduce Felix's LP low enough so he could unleash a combination of "Darklord Marie", "Aroma Jar", and "Dancing Fairy" with "Fire Princess" to win the duel even in the event Felix would regain some LP. In addition, Cameron has safeguarded himself with "Waboku", so his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. Maya adds that "Thought Ruler Archfiend" was only meant to give Cameron so much LP, it would place him in an insurmountable lead. Cole continues to watch and swears in admission that Cameron is a tactical genius. By the end of Cameron's next turn, Cameron's combinations will cost Felix 2000 LP and and there for the duel. Desperate, Felix Fusion Summons "Evil HERO Infernal Sniper" then summons "Elemental HERO Stratus" to add "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom" to his hand from his Deck. Felix then Fusion Summons Evil HERO Malicious Bane", whose effect allows Felix to destroy all of Cameron's monsters. Cameron is visibly surprised that Felix managed to break through his defense. Clarissa reminds her underclassman that Felix has advanced to the final and is a genius as well. Clarissa adds she is slightly relieved Felix survived because she would be embarrassed to lose to someone who could not handle a little defense. Mokuba watches the final with a mild laugh. He notes he's watched Cameron's duels and simply cannot understand how the boy is able to corner all of his opponents with the simplest tactics and defenses to force them into to use their most desperate combinations, not to win but to just make it to the next turn. Skye offers her own analysis of Cameron's duels. She believes Cameron plays relentless but simple defense to force his opponents to unleash their best tactics. If they do not, they lose. If they do, as they must, Cameron can shatter their tactic early and the opponent cannot use the attack later in the duel when they need the aforementioned tactic most. She too agrees Cameron is a genius. On Cameron's next turn, Genex Dragon teases Cameron that his ultimate strategy failed, and his field is empty. Cameron rubs his chest a little in irritation at the pain of his frostbite. Cameron sets a monster and 2 Spell/Traps, telling Genex Dragon that he has been having fun. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Felix Jennings *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron has 4100 LP and 4 cards in his hand. He controls "Battle Fader" (0/0) in Attack Position. Felix has 1400 LP and 2 cards in his hand. He controls "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" (2400/1500) and "Malignant Blackhound" (1200/800) both in Attack Position, and 1 set monster. Turn 5: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 4100 > 4300). Cameron Normal Summons “Turbo Rocket” (0/0). He tunes “Battle Fader” with “Turbo Rocket” to Synchro Summons “Turbo Cannon” (0/0) in Defense Position. Cameron activates the effect of “Turbo Cannon” to destroy “Lightning Golem” then inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Felix 1400 > 200). Felix activates "Malignant Blackhound's" effect to add "Dark Fusion" and "Elemental HERO Clayman" to his hand. Cameron sets two cards. Turn 6: Felix Felix activates Continuous Spell: "Mirage of Nightmare". He switches "Malignant Blackhound" into Defense Position. He sets a monster and two cards. Turn 7: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 4300 > 4500) During Cameron’s Standby Phase, Felix draws four cards due to the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare". Felix chains the effect with “Hero Blast” and “Emergency Provisions”, which activate in reserve order. “Emergency Provisions” allows Felix to send “Hero Blast” and “Mirage of Nightmare” to the GY to gain 1000 LP for each (Felix 200 > 2200). “Hero Blast” allows Felix to target “Sparkman” in his GY then destroy a monster Cameron controls with less ATK than “Sparkman”. Felix has “Turbo Cannon” destroyed and subsequently adds “Sparkman” to his hand from his GY. Cameron sets a monster. Turn 8: Felix Felix activates "Dark Calling," banishing "Inferno Wing" from his GY and “Malicious Edge” from his hand to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" (3500/2100) in Attack Position. Felix Normal Summons "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" (1600/0). He activates "Infernal Gainer’s" effect, banishing it to allow "Malicious Fiend" to attack twice. “Malicious Fiend” attacks Cameron’s set monster, revealed to be “Aroma Jar” (500/500). When flipped face-up, “Aroma Jar” cannot be destroyed by battle. During every End Phase, “Aroma Jar” increases Cameron’s LP by 500 (Cameron 4500 > 5000). Turn 9: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 5000 > 5200). Cameron Normal Summons “Fire Princess” (1300/1500). During the End Phase, “Aroma Jar” activates (Cameron 5200 > 5700). Since Cameron gained LP, “Fire Princess” activates to inflict 500 damage to Felix (Felix 2200 > 1700). Turn 10: Felix Felix Flip Summons “Burstinatrix” (1200/800) and “Clayman” (800/2000). He activates “R - Righteous Justice” to destroy Spell/Traps equal to the number of “Elemental HERO” cards he controls. He targets Cameron’s 2 set Spell/Traps. Cameron activates “Waboku” before it is destroyed. Now his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and he takes no battle damage this turn. Cameron reveals the other set Spell/Trap destroyed was “Elegant Light LV4”. Cameron activates its effect upon destruction to Special Summon “Dancing Fairy” (1700/1000) from his Deck in Defense Position. Felix activates his facedown “Dark Fusion” to send “Clayman” and “Burstinatrix” to the GY to Fusion Summon “Evil HERO Infernal Sniper” (2000/2500) in Defense Position. He Normal Summons “Elemental HERO Stratos” (1800/300). He activates the effect of “Stratos” upon Normal Summon to add “Evil HERO Sinister Necrom” to his hand from his Deck. Felix activates “Dark Recovery” to add “Dark Fusion” and “Clayman” to his hand from his GY. He activates “Dark Fusion” to send “Infernal Sniper” and “Sinister Necrom” in his hand to the GY and Fusion Summon “Evil HERO Malicious Bane” (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Felix activates the effect of “Malicious Bane” to destroy all monsters he controls with less ATK than “Malicious Bane”. “Aroma Jar”, "Dancing Fairy", “Fire Princess” are destroyed. In addition, “Bane” gains 200 ATK for each monster destroyed by this effect (“Malicious Bane”: 3000 > 3400/3000). Turn 11: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 5700 > 5900). Cameron sets a monster and 2 cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels